The Returen
by Rebecca Masen
Summary: TxMI crossover - Twilight and Mortal Instruments characters meet each other, and help each other with old enemies...RR. Need a Beta!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Me: Hello *smiles* This is my first MI fan fic, i wrote a twilight one a while ago, but it didn't work out. I'm really nerves...**

**_* Jazz walks in *_**

**Me: Hey Jazz!! **

**Jasper: Hey Bex, why are you nervous?**

**Me: This is my first MI fan fic, and my first cross over....**

**Jasper: You'll do fine Bex *smiles and sends calm wave***

**Me: Thanks. After this chapter you get an interview you the one and only...**

**Jasper: ME! **

**Me: Haha**

**Jasper:...Can i?...**

**Me: Be my guest**

**Jasper: Read on!  
**

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

"You've got to be joking" Emmett said, looking at each of the people in the room. Of course, no one was joking about the serious matter at hand. The fact is, we couldn't stay in forks any longer, and truth be told, we've already stayed here too long. People were, naturally starting to get suspicious.

I was sitting with Edward in a love seat at the Cullen's house, tucked into his side, his arm around me, drawing little patterns on my arm. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

Nessie was grown now, sitting in her boyfriends lap. We had told Jacob that we didn't want them to rus thing, so they wouldn't get married yet. Alice and Jasper were sitting beside Esme, who by the way looked like she was trying to stay calm, holding each other's hand. Carlisle was standing beside in front of Emmett, where Rosalie trying to calm Emmett.

"Emmett," Edward started, "We NEED to move. People are starting to talk." We had all made the mistake of going to town one day, when we were home from "college" and that's when it started. Also, some of Charlie's neighbors wanted to know who Nessie was.

"I get that!" Emmett yelled at Edward. I accidentally let a hiss slip through my teeth, drawing 6 stares and one low growl from Rose. Jasper sent a calming wave through the room. "Thanks Jazz" I mumbled. He just smiled and winked.

"Then what's the problem here Emmett? Why are you getting so mad?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"Why do we need to go to Brooklyn? Why do we need to go to New York?" Emmett threw his hands up in the air. Ahh, so this is what is was about. Emmett just didn't want to go to New York. I could see where he was coming from, growing up in New York, and where he used to live was now called Brooklyn.

"Because that's the only place that I got offered a job." Carlisle said. The economy was bad right now, and they're weren't many jobs out there. Emmett looked down, and 'hmmped' and sighed.

"Okay, okay." Emmett rubbed his head. "We'll go." After he said that, he stalked off to his room – Rose following him – and slammed the door, which shook the whole house.

Alice perked up, the devils grin on her face, " No need to pack anything Bella." She got a glint in her eye. "We can go to do all the shopping for that in New York!" She laughed evilly, as I shrunk back into Edward's side. She could be really scary sometimes.

I heard Edward and Jacob chuckle and Alice skipped out of the room followed by Jasper. I looked up and glared at Edward, lifted my shield, showing him pictures of last night, with a big read X going through it. He stopped chucking immediately, and growled really low. He looked at me straight in the eyes, so he was "dazzling me". I dropped my head so I wasn't looking at him. He growled and put his lips right up to my ear and whispered, "That's not funny Mrs. Cullen." He slapped my side, and we herd Nessie and Jacob 'Eww'. I couldn't help at but chuckle at my daughter and best friend.

Jacob picked Nessie up off his lap, and got up and stretched. "The La Push pack called a meeting with us tonight." He explained when I gave him a confused face.

Jake took Nessie's face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her. After a moment or two Nessie stretched up and twined her arms around him. Edward made a growling sound low in the back of his throat, that only I could hear. My guess is it was to do with Jake's thoughts. I cleared my throat quite loudly. Nessie jumped, looked at me and her father, blushing, and hiding her face in Jake's chest. Jake chuckled and kissed her on the forehead.

Edward and I stood as he walked over to us, kissing me on the cheek, slapping Edward on the back. He walked out the door yelling "bye!" Loudly.

Nessie was still blushing, when I turned to her. She looked at me, her face asking the question "am I in trouble?" I shook my head no, this glanced at Edward who was still staring at the door. He felt my stare, and thin looked at Nessie. He gave a nerves chuckle, ran his hands through his hair, thin looked at me again. "I'll be….at the cottage." Thin took off running, before he could see the horror and angry look on my face. I looked back at Nessie, who looked confused again, and I sighed. It was only a matter of time, I thought to my self. "Come here." I motioned Nessie to sit beside me. She sat down cautiously.

Just as I opened my mouth, in came a squealing Alice, dragging a confused Rose. "GIRL TALK!!" Alice screamed. All the boys ran out there rooms, ears covered, yelling "WE'RE GOING TO THE COTTAGE!!". Esme giggled and came down to sit on the other side of Nessie.

Nessie glanced from me to Alice, Rose thin Esme, back to Me.

**Nessie's POV**

I looked from my Mom, to Alice, to Rose, thin to Grandma, back to my mom. Alice's grin started to REALLY freak me out. "Huh?" I asked. My mom rolled her eyes at Alice, and if she could blush, I bet she'd be red by now

"I don't know how to do this…." My mom mumbled. She was looking down at her stone hands, twisting them back and forth.

Alice grinned at my mom, and thin looked at me quite seriously. "There comes an age in a girl's Life," She started, but I quickly covered my ears with my hands, feeling blood rush up to my cheeks. NOW I knew what they were talking about. "Please, please Alice. Please don't!" I mumbled, and I heard three chuckles, I looked over at my mom, who looked as embarrassed as I did.

Alice giggled. "Nessie, you need to know what guys think of, and what you could get yourself into! I mean, you're really only what? 5 years old! You could be having puppies soon if you didn't know what you were getting yourself into!" I heard my mom growl quietly on the "puppies" part. I waved my hands in front of my face. "I already know Alice! Jake and I talked about it!" Opps….wasn't supposed to say that. Mom's head popped up and looked at me. "What?" She said, in a scary calm voice. I looked at her, thin sighed. "When we had our first kiss…I guess I got 'over excited' and he stopped us, and asked me if I knew what I was doing. I shook my head no, and he explained it to me." I remember that…we were on his couch, and he wouldn't look at me. We didn't touch each much for a week. I looked at my mom and she looked….relived? "Okay, well that saves me a lot of trouble. Come on Nessie, let's go home, it's getting late." She grabbed my hand, and we said good bye to the girls.

When we got out side I hopped on her back. "Can we not tell dad?" I asked as I got on. She grimaced. "You know I don't like lying to your father…." She said, not telling me a 'we have to tell him' yet. "Please mom?!? You know he'll probably kill Jake, and I really don't want to talk to him about it. Mom started to jog, thinking about it. When we reached the creek, she sighed. "Okay, I guess we don't have to tell him. We'll tell him we had a nice talk."

**Bella POV**

We got back to the cottage, Nessie jumped off my back and opened the door. The guy we're already gone, and Edward, my own god, was sitting looking into the fire. Nessie went off to her bedroom, as I went to go sit beside him. He turned to me and grinned shyly, asking with his eyes, 'am I in trouble?' I shook my head no and buried myself into his side. He kissed my forehead, thin lifted up my chin, and kissed my lips.

Every time I kissed Edward, it was like the first time. My whole body tingled, and all I could think about was his lip on mine, his hands in my hand, on my back….

He broke the kiss, and looked at me, thin our bed room door. I grinned and nodded. His eyes sparked with excitement, thin clouded with lust. He picked me up bridal style, and carried me to my room from a night of bliss

* * *

**Me: Hey guys!! I hope you liked the first chapter!!  
**

**Jasper: I did! Even though i didn't really say anything  
**

**Me: *smiles at Jasper* as i said, i'm interview Jasper, and i plan to interview one person per chapter  
**

**Jasper: So...What do you want to ask?  
**

**Me: Well my first question is, you didn't talk much in this chapter...what we're you thinking?**

**Jasper: Well, i was really just trying to keep everyone calm. I think it's a good idea to go some where new, though, i don't think New York a good idea.**

**Me: Why is that?**

**Jasper: *sighs* You know Alice....she'll shop every single day! and who will have to with her? ME! **

**Me: *chuckles* Ah..i see. So...can i ask you why you, Emmett and Carlisle all ran out of the house will Alice and the girls had a girl talk?**

**Jasper: *glares at me* You know why Bexs. **

**Me: *backs up a bit.* okay...well i guess i should let you get back to Alice....she's waiting for you...**

***_Jasper get up, and goes out the door_***

**Me: Hope you like the first chapter! Oh, and by the way, This is the characters are not mine, SM and CC! The next chapter will be like Clary and the gang!!  
**


	2. TEASER

**Okay, this by NO MEANS is a chapter.**

**Just a teaser to keep all you crazies satisfied! **

**I'm also going to be interviewing Jace in the next chapter....should be interesting!! **

**Later Gators,**

**RM  
**

* * *

"Jace," I panted "Jace, please…I need a break!"

Jace looked at me, his glaze making me back down some. But really, we've been practicing-slash-wrestling for hours. He hasn't let me have any breaks, and I'm tired

He looked at me a little more, then sighed, and agreed. "But were staring back right here tomorrow." He said not even giving me room to argue. Isabel once told me that fighting to Jace was like sex to other people….

He gave me a questioning glance as my cheeks became a rose red. Then he shrugged, grabbed my hand, and led me out the hall of the Institute. I was living here during my training, much to Luke and Simons dislike. They didn't want me and Jace to be in the same house together. I heard him and my mom having an argument about it one night, when I was packing my things.

Jace tapped my on my head, suddenly very close to me.

"Anyone home?" He asked quietly. "I asked if you wanted to go get something to eat."

I nodded, and he smiled a little. A smirk. Then his eyes flashed down to my lips, then back up to my eyes. He raised an eyebrow. I nodded, leaning into him. As his lips met mine, I swear I heard fireworks. His hand went around my neck, the other around my back. My arms went around his neck, twirling around little pieces at the nape of it.

Then I heard a throat clearing.


End file.
